Classes
This is a list of classes, organized by the book in which they can be found, that should fit somewhere in the world. I describe for each class briefly the most likely sorts of places people of that class would come from, or if its shorter, places where they wouldn't come from. Player's Handbook Barbarian - Most barbarians will come from the wild lands, where savage tribes of many races abound. Bard - Bards can be found almost anywhere. Cleric - Clerics can be pretty much anywhere. Druid - Druids probably aren't going to be from the city, but otherwise show up all over the place. Fighter - yep. Monk - monastic schools exist in most of the human nations, although the Northmen have little patience for it, and the elves of Pan'El don't have established settlements, so monks would be unlikely to appear in those places. Paladin - Paladins show up in most places with devout religious folk, so rare in Mythan and Pan'El, but otherwise pretty much anywhere. Ranger - Similar to druids. Rogue - yep. Sorcerer - although in Marignon sorcerers would likely be killed while still young, they show up everywhere. Wizard - wizards require time to study, so they have trouble existing in Marignon without being in hiding, but otherwise they are generally welcome everywhere. Player's Handbook II Beguiler - anywhere where magic is allowed they could show up. Dragon Shaman - this class would require a certain amount of experience with dragons, which are rare in more civilized areas. Deep in the mountains of Ulm, the forests of Pan'El, the ice of the north or the wild lands are places where dragons are more likely to show up. Duskblade - there is not a specific school of duskblades outside of Mythan, however, anywhere where arcane magic is taught someone could take up the dual study required for the class. Knight - The larger civilized nations employ Knights, so Pythia, Bogarus, Ulm, Marignon, and Arcos. Complete Arcane Warlock - Seen as arcane wizards most of the time, warlocks may appear anywhere, though if the source of their power were known, most places would hunt them down as evil (regardless of whether they actually are). Warmage - The disciplined schools of warmages show up in only a few large cities. Tolana and Mythan are probably the most prominent. Wu Jen - Wu Jen would come from the Great Western Kingdoms, which are highly isolationist, and thus would be exceedingly rare in the nations in which this campaign will take place. Complete Divine Favored Soul - Favored Souls show up among all peoples and nations. Shugenja - same as with Wu Jen Spirit Shaman - spirit shamans would be seen as heretics in Marignon, but elsewhere may appear. They would be most likely to show up in Ulm, where the spirits of the ancestors are revered. Complete Warrior Hexblade - hexblades require the presence of an arcane tradition, so they are unlikely to show up in Marignon Samurai - same as Wu Jen Swashbuckler - can show up pretty much anywhere. Dragon Magic Dragonfire Adept - same deal as Dragon Shaman Dungeonscape Factotum - can show up pretty much anywhere, but may have difficulty in Marignon, where anything that even smells of the arcane is seen as evil. Heroes of Horror Archivist - archivists show up in places with major scholarly traditions, (arcane or divine). They can be found in Pythia, Arcos, Marignon, Ulm, Mythan, or Bogarus, but not likely in Pan'El, Midgard, Vanheim, or the Wild Lands. Dread Necromancer - dread necromancers are looked down on pretty much anywhere, but they are specifically hunted down in Ulm as desicrators of the noble ancestors, and are thus unlikely to live long in that realm. Miniatures Handbook Favored Soul (also in Complete Divine, but here if you don't have that book) Healer - healers are welcome in all places and lands Marshal - anywhere with a strong military tradition and training regimens, so excludes Pan'El and the Wild Lands, but is otherwise quite inclusive. Warmage (also in Complete Arcane, but here if you don't have that book) Category:Classes